Roblox Discord Wiki:Policy
This page contains the policies and guidelines by which users of Roblox Discord Wiki are expected to abide. The Roblox Discord Wiki generally follows the Community Guidelines and takes into consideration. These are very broad guidelines, and include: *'Be bold!' Jump right in! Don't be scared to start editing, just hit the button and go! *'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith.' *'Be nice.' *'If you need help, just ask!' (Our admins will be happy to help you.) *'Don't feed the trolls.' (No, really, don't.) *'Don't bite the newcomers.' *'No personal attacks.' No accusations, insults or threats. When you disagree, always comment on the edits, not the user. *'Don't use profanity.' Censoring vulgar words is not acceptable on the wiki either. *'Have fun!' In addition to these, the Roblox Discord Wiki has established some specific guidelines, which are set out below. Style The general rule regarding page style and layout is: go with whatever works and looks good. However, some styles, set out at Roblox Discord Wiki:Style, have been used effectively on the wiki and are a good place to start. Using copied material Because of the specific licenses held by Wikipedia and Wikia, it is acceptable to use information from Wikipedia or other Wikia wikis on Roblox Discord Wiki. However, any material that is taken from these websites must be accompanied by a link to the source page. In particular, if any pages are completely copied from Wikipedia, these pages must be tagged at the top with Template:enWP. Such tags may only be removed once the page in question has been edited sufficiently that the majority of its text was created by Sonic News Network users. Even once after the tags have been removed, links to the original pages should be retained indefinitely. It is not acceptable to plagiarize content from other websites or wikis. Instead, if one is to use materials from other websites/wikis, these materials must be given a rewrite in order to be acceptable on the wiki while taking in mind our wiki's rules. After that, a link to the original article must be put on the article on this wiki that used that information under a 'References" section. Fan-made information Roblox Discord Wiki main space articles strictly deal with only information from official sources (information which appears AT LEAST ONCE in official or licensed media). As such, any non-officially support information or content (fan content) are only to be used accordingly to the following rules: *Fan-made information is tolerated, but must be confined to pages in userspace. Other pages will be deleted. When making an article for your fanfiction, fancharacter, or any other fanon article, you should place it within your own user page, or in a subpage of your user page. You can create a subpage by creating a page as normal at User:Username/CharacterName. For example, if User:Toainsully created a character named "Gordon the Gopher", it would be included at User:Toainsully/Gordon the Gopher. *Please only create fan pages in your own userspace (to signify your ownership of the page) or in a forum (to signify that it is open for editing by the community). Do not create fan pages in somebody else's userspace. Any fan pages found in the userspace of a non-existent user will be immediately deleted. *Fan character pages must not have any canon categories, which includes Category:Characters or any of its subcategories (such as Category:Regulars). You may instead categorize your fanon articles in Category:Userspace, or its subcategories. *You may post fanart that you have created, but it must not appear in any canon or mainspace article. In particular, do not add fanart of your favourite character on that character's page. It will be swiftly removed. You may include fanart in userspace or in the forums, but also be aware that fanart not in use on any pages is likely to be deleted. *Fan pictures must be categorized in Category:User images and no other categories. *You may not link to your fan articles from mainspace pages, including redirects. If you wish to link to your fan article from another user page you should pipe-link as follows: Gordon the Gopher, which appears as: Gordon the Gopher. Non-Roblox Discord pages This is primarily a Roblox Discord wiki, but we permit a small number of non-Roblox Discord characters to have pages. Such characters must have appeared at least two times in conversations. Cameo appearances do not qualify as appearances. Non-Roblox Discord blogs Blogs on this wiki must pertain to at least one of the following: *The Roblox Discord series and fandom. *The Roblox Discord Wiki or its users. *The video gaming industry. Blogs which do not pertain to any of these will be deleted. Users wishing to discuss off-topic subjects are encouraged to use our off-wiki Discord chat. Sock-puppetry Sock-puppetry is the act of creating one or more alternate accounts that a user may use to create confusion, deception, or disruption. Such alternate accounts are known as sock-puppets, and are forbidden on this wiki. Scenarios include: * Block evasion - If a user created a new account in order to evade a block, or a ban from chat, the sock-puppet account would be banned indefinitely and, depending on the situation, the perpetrator's main account may have the already existing block extended. Note that this also applies to deliberately using different IP addresses to evade a block. * False consensus - The creation of an alternative account to skew or disrupt discussions involving voting is also prohibited, and can result in the permanent ban of the sock-puppet account, and the main account receiving a block. * Circumventing policies - All violations of policy apply to the editor, not just the account. The normal punishments for any offenses committed with a sock-puppet account will be applied to the main account in addition to the indefinite ban of the sock-puppet account. Regardless of the circumstances, the general rule is one editor, one account, although users may request for the utilization of a bot account to tend to tedious and repetitive tasks more easily, or to test account. The user may also move to a new account, but the other account will be blocked and thus rendered unusable. In these cases, the user should make it clear to site administration that they are created for that purpose. Information & referencing You can add the reference in any way you like and other users can format however they see fit, but the best way is to use ref tags. To add a ref tag to an article, simply type [Write source material/link here.]. If you need help with this, see or ask an administrator. Rumors Roblox Discord Wiki is for official information from the Roblox Discord series. Rumors are discouraged, and may be reverted. This may include unconfirmed details about upcoming decisions, which should not be added unless there is reliable evidence from official sources to support the claim. If somebody has removed information you have added because they believe it is a rumor or otherwise incorrect, try to add a reference to back it up - present the URL of the website or documentation of where you read the information, for example. This allows other users to check up the facts the same way you did. If the information is still removed, it may be because the source of the information is not reliable, in which case you should try to find another source. Source reliability Information gathered from domains easily and quickly manipulated or changed without warning from time to time. Sources such as fan sites, forum sites, Wikipedia or similar sites, not under the jurisdiction of Roblox Discord, subsidiaries or affiliates are not regarded as reliable sources for information. Such information's legitimacy are questionable and may be difficult to verify if at all, and must be kept away from main-space articles unless the documentation can be proven to come from the jurisdiction of official sources (information taken from a post written by Ysko on a fan site is for example is considered a reliable source). What the Roblox Discord Wiki is not... ...a general Discord website * Although the RDW may have news blogs on recent developments in the Roblox Discord, it is by no means a place where we report on all forms of news in Discord. The RDW is here to document everything Roblox Discord, and thus, only Roblox Discord-related news will be provided. ...an advertising/promotional site * The RDW is not a form of advertising or promotional site, it is an encyclopedia, not a social media, or file sharing site. Anything related to advertisement or promotion, unless it is that released by official sources, will be removed. ...tech support * While the RDW has information on the Discord, it does not have the needed information to troubleshoot any issues users may have. It may still be possible to ask users about issues in case they have had similar issues, but at our core we don't have the needed tools or expertise to adequately help those that require technical assistance. ...always correct * While editors strive to present clear and accurate information, sometimes an article may contain information that is inconsistent, incorrect or outdated. Mistakes are usually fixed by editors or moderators, but occasionally an error might not be identified or fixed. It is important to assume good faith and help the wiki by amending mistakes to improve the accuracy and quality of articles. Where possible, include references that verify facts and use article discussion pages to clarify edit conflicts. ...official * This site is 100% fan-maintained. All users and editors here are just fans. With the exception of User:Liscuate and User:Toainsully, no user here is official staff. ...Wikipedia * Even though the format of this site and Wikipedia is similar, and the basis that it is an encyclopedia that anyone can edit, the RD Wiki is NOT Wikipedia. It is not even owned by the Wikimedia foundation. The RD Wiki is owned by Wikia. ...a battlefield * Forums and other community discussions are not the place to hold personal grudges, conflicts, or even prejudice. Battling it out with another user or a group of users is not only not acceptable, but neither of you will win. Solve any disputes with civility and rationality, and avoid letting them take center stage for everyone else to bear witness. ...a blog * The RDW is not a blog. The RDW may have blogs as a part of the website, but this is an online encyclopedia about all things Roblox Discord. ...other wikis * While the RD Wiki is part of the Wikia network, it is not any other wiki. As such, anything that other wikis do is not important or relevant to the SNN. Just because another wiki has/doesn't have something cannot be the sole reasoning as to why the RDW must/must not have it. It is also not the place to dispute bans of other Wikis. Even if users are editors on other Wikis, they should be spoken to on the Wiki in question. ...a dictatorship * The RD Wiki is not ruled by one person without question. ...an oligarchy * The RD Wiki is not ruled by a select group of people without question. ...a republic * The RDW community does not vote on a single user to be the leader or controller of absolutely everything in it for a set amount of time. Arts *It is believed that official Roblox Discord artwork, as well as screenshots taken from official Roblox Discord material (such as sources), may be used on this wiki under the fair use doctrine of United States copyright law. As such, this permits the use of said artwork and screenshots on mainspace pages for encyclopedic purposes. The image description page should identify in all cases the source of the image, the subject of the image, and should be appropriately categorized in one of the sub-categories of Category:Images. *No duplicate images are permitted. If an image is uploaded that is a copy of another image already uploaded onto RDW, it may be deleted without warning. **However, if the uploaded image is used as a mean of an improved image of a previous one but in a different file format, it may be allowed but only after the low-quality image is removed from pages it is used on. *All images must be in use. Any image that is not posted onto at least one wiki page may be deleted without warning. *Non-official or non-Roblox Discord images do not fall under the fair use doctrine on Sonic News Network, as their subject is outside the scope of the wiki. Therefore any non-official or non-Roblox Discord images must be accompanied by permission from the original artist before being uploaded, else they may be deleted. If you are the artist yourself, you must state this clearly on the image page. **Non-Roblox Discord or meme-related images must not be uploaded for the sole purpose of being posted on blog comments or board threads. Instead, feel free to imagelink to versions of the image that have been uploaded on other sites, e.g. image databases or other wikis. Images uploaded for this purpose will be deleted. *Users are not allowed to edit any artwork done by another person. Once again, official artwork is allowed. *Users cannot use others' fan-characters without permission. *If a user does not know if he/she can edit or use someone else's artwork then permission needs to be asked. If you are not able to ask then you can seek an active admin. *Users cannot falsely claim the ownership of a drawing. *Artwork with vulgar or offensive content is not allowed. Video Videos are sometimes an excellent source at providing helpful, informative and factual information about the franchise in Sonic News Networks in other ways image/art or words alone can not, as well as being relevant. This is a rule of format in regards to the quality, content and presentation of videos. General * Some video content outside the jurisdiction of official companies may contain Copyright holdings to a particular up-loader or publisher. See Wikia licensing or if unsure, ask an Administrator for more information. * Videos uploaded for display on main space articles must only include: Official media posted by a staff member or Interviews with official staff members, Video about Roblox Discord. * Video provided must be presented in an orderly and professional manner possible. Such rules include videos must not contain: ** Overly-edited, distracting and long 'intro' ** 'Non-officially-supported-or-licensed' promotional material such as advertisements or sponsorship. ** Any comments/commentary requesting for 'likes', 'favorites' and/or 'subscriptions'. ** Must not be heavily edited, or to the point the editing or post-editing details are discernible. Such includes "watermarks" and similar details. Minor color corrections are acceptable. ** Must not be or contain fan-made montages ** Contain profanity. Content in all video must be presented in an informative, factual and unbiased manner free from personal input or opinion by the user unless said user is an official member of the franchise staff regards to a presented topic. Sound The Roblox Discord Wiki is currently undergoing replacement of third-party hosted video sound file with more permanent and stable '.ogg' formats. The '.ogg' file extensions provide additional benefits to the more common YouTube or other third-party related video-hosting sites mainly being * Creates an appearance of better site conformity, of more compact and of professional standard. * Allows better access to all users, as video content from third-party sites to be streamed to the Roblox Discord Wiki may slow down internet connections. * Allows access to users of countries where third-party video hosting websites such as YouTube are banned (.eg China) * Quality and existence assurance, whereas content from third-party video hosting sites outside of the jurisdiction of the Wiki may be corrupted, deleted or removed without notice for whatever circumstances and may require (sometimes constant) replacement. Some sound or music content outside the jurisdiction of official companies may contain Copyright holdings to a particular up-loader or publisher. See Wikia licensing or if unsure, ask an Administrator for more information. Roblox Discord Wiki main space articles strictly deal with only information from official sources (information which appears AT LEAST ONCE in official). As such, any non-officially-content are forbidden to be used in mainspace articles. * '.ogg' file extension sound files to be placed in main space articles must be renditions from officially-supported sources (no fan or unlicensed remixes). '.ogg' file extension creation guide The '.ogg sound file extension although given their use, are not commonplace in the wiki and as such, many users may not know how to create one. A step-by-step guide on both format style and creation are below # The raw MP3. file must be first obtained. Content from third-party sources, or most commonly available from third-party video or sound hosting sites such as Youtube can be retrieved by the use of common online free Youtube- MP3 converters such as from here. # Once the MP3. file format is obtained, users must then convert the file into the new .ogg format. This can be done with installed software such as 'NCH Switch File Converter' however, other free methods are also commonly available to convert file formats such as from here. (NOTE: Some sound files may be extremely long or large. Thus it is required to reduce the sound file to less than 8 minutes long. This can be done via common paid or free video editing software.) # Once the sound file is converted to an '.ogg' format, it can then be uploaded for use in the Wiki via the 'Image Upload' Wizard. A guide on how to utilize or insert sound file formats can be found here and here. Filenames The Roblox Discord Wiki allows any user to upload images to the wiki. However, when uploading images, users must comply with certain image naming rules. Users cannot upload any image with any of the following filenames: *Filenames starting with numbers *Filenames starting with "image" or "IMG" *Filenames starting with "pic" *Filenames starting with "thumbnail" *Filenames containing "tumblr" *Filenames starting with punctuation *Filenames starting with "DSC" *Single-character filenames If a user tries to upload any image that starts with the prefixes mentioned above, they will get an error message. Signatures Signatures are a method of signing one's name on various talk and discussion pages. You add a signature by typing out four tildes (~~~~). Signatures can be customized using various wiki markup, and then pasted into the signature box in . Signatures are not to be used on the mainspace articles of the wiki. When creating a larger signature, sometimes there is an excessive amount of wiki markup used. When a signature reaches over three lines of wiki markup (not including the timestamp), the signature must be made into a template. These should be included in your own userspace as a subpage of your user page, i.e. User:Seerendipitous would create his template at User:Seerendipitous/Signature. If you have a templated signature, you can add it to the custom signature box in by using . That is, Seerendipitous would type: For more information on signatures, please see . Reverting edits As a rule of thumb, you should ideally only revert once. Edit-warring occurs when several users revert or undo edits by each other multiple times. Edit-warring is not productive, and can lead to unnecessary conflict. It is imperative that you abstain from reverting the other user's edits if you have already reverted the edit once. If the other parties involved continue to revert your edits, you should be proactive and take the conflict to a talk page. Resolve the disagreement there. If users cannot agree in this way, they can bring in other users, particularly administrators, to arbitrate and/or add their own opinions. Because edit-warring is disruptive to the wiki, administrators may temporarily block the users and/or lock the pages involved. This rule only applies to edits done in good faith. This rule does not apply when reverting cases of vandalism, spam, or edits done to your own userpage. Always assume good faith when reverting edits made by other users. Category:Policy